This is War
by malka-pathi
Summary: "Remember a couple of months ago, Ryuk seemed to have lost his death note?" "...Yes." "Well Ryuk seemed to think it would be amusing to...um, drop the death note into the human realm... He, um, also seemed to have found his old one as well." Sometimes its not worth waking up in the morning. MasterOfDeath!Harry


**AN: Death Note does not belong to me.**

* * *

Harry Potter woke up with a jolt, as if he had been electrified. Clutching his head with a muffled groan he fell back onto his seat finally releasing...his stapler?

_Huh, when did I manage to grab that?_

Letting out an undignified snort, he amused himself with the mental image of braining someone with a stapler. Well, he was quite sure Hermione would be able to do it. Probably while lecturing the obvious merits of muggle office supplies. Harry snorted again, this time the small noise echoed much louder in his office.

She'd probably look good doing it too.

Sighing, the man looked down at the piles of paperwork he had recently finished. He resolutely did not look at the much bigger, much more intimidating pile of paperwork taking up the more than a sixth of his office. Out of sight out of mind, like Ron always said. If he didn't see them, he wouldn't get angry and if he didn't get angry then all his hard day's work would not be wasted by some magical explosion.

Would it make him feel better? Undoubtedly.

If he could he would have set all the paperwork on fire the moment Justin dropped them off. No doubt the bastard would bring more, probably add to it just to spite him, but at that moment it would have been worth it. One little _Incendio_, that was all it took. Harry let the images of burning paperwork and annoyed assistants dance around. It would be worth it, if only to wipe that conceited smirk off Justin's face.

Harry wished back to the days when his subject where still frighten of him...well ok maybe not frighten but at least still wary of him. Ah, those where the good old days, back when he could still foster most of his paperwork to Justin and receive nothing more than a mild frown.

The angel of death surveyed his office, fondly taking in the basket of apples Justin must of left for him. Most likely when he was still sleeping.

No, Harry obviously had to go and personally meet all his subjects. It didn't matter that there was more than 500 odd shinigami's coming and going through each realm. He resolutely ignored the fact that everyone of these creature was much older that he was, and as such had no reason beyond whatever law that existed to listen to a 20 year old, wet behind the ear king.

Stupid Hallows.

No matter how much the concept scared the living daylights out of him, he had responsibilities now and if it was only one thing Aunt Petunia did right it was to instill in him the need to complete them. Add to it Harry's compulsive need to not emulate Dumbledore or Merlin forbid Voldemort. Well let's say that his subject thought he was strange.

They expected ruthless, cunning, manipulative...hell even paranoid when they imagined their new king.

Apparently a kind king had thrown them off. It wasn't a bad thing per say, as Justin once told him. It was just a bit surprising.

_Half the time I wonder what they expected me to do when I found out? Go on a killing blender? Honestly. _

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Harry stood up. He'd been stuck in his office doing paperwork since he returned yesterday.

_I knew going on vacation would come back to bit me but, _damn it_, that's a lot of paperwork. Did it honestly breed while I was away. _

Squinting at the bleak sunlight streaming through the window, Harry pondered the time. It was quite hard actually considering there was two endlessly circling suns in this realm. Midday maybe or just in time for supper. Shrugging his shoulders the death king grabbed his discarded coat as he headed out the door, snatching an apple on his way out.

He barely saw any of his subject since his return and honestly if he saw one more file he would scream. That or set his assistant on fire. Taking a bite out of his apple, he bit back a moan at the taste. Apples were his own personal drug.

Walking down the winding corridor he stopped at one of the larger windows. With a flick of his hand the windows billowed open and he took off into the sky.

_Let's see what going on. _

* * *

He been flying for a couple of minutes when he noticed one of his more curious servants looking out a small portal. Marvelling at his luck, Harry made his way down. 

"You seem to be having fun."

Immediately the death god stood, going so far as to actually hit his head against the nearby rock formation in his hurry to...straighten? Bow Down? Hide whatever he was doing? It looked like a mix of all three, Harry mused more fascinated by the second.

"M-my King, I did not know you had returned."

"Yeah, bit of story there. Seems like the paperwork decided to breed itself while I was gone."

Harry walked around the creature, ignoring its feeble attempt to stop him.

"Quite strange too considering I was only gone for 2 months maybe 9 weeks at the most." Glancing up at the towering creature, the angel of death crocked his head to the side. "So imagine my surprise when Justin all but barricades me in my office, which seems to have acquired more than a couple dozen piles of paperwork."

Harry peered mildly into the portal, seeing nothing more than a couple of humans he looked back at the cowering creature. The smile he had on was quite intimidating he'd been told, too many teeth to be anything but.

"It's been twenty years since I became king. Not a lot of time, I know, but I was sure I had gotten flow of paperwork down a couple of years ago."

Walking up to the creature, who seemed to be unfortunate mix of native American tribesman and some sort of pirate, Harry flapped his wings until he was eye level.

"Why is that?"

Zellogi seemed fascinated by his hand all of a sudden, rotating the hock back and forth. "I-i might know what is going on.. your highness."

Harry folded his arms, rather impatiently. "Continue."

Looking more absurd by the second Zellogi seemed to contemplate answering. "You see your highness..life has been quite entertaining since your absence." The death god peered up, weak laughter coming out. "Well, you see...it's all quite funny when you think of it...I'm sure you'll just laugh."

"Really? I highly doubt that."

The Shinigami, seeing his king starting to lose patience winced. "You have to understand, my king that I had no involvement in any of these events."

Knowing the drill with Zellogi, Harry nodded his head once. Clearly indicated to the Native American shinigami that he would not be held responsible.

"Remember a couple of months ago, Ryuk seemed to have lost his death note?"

Harry pondered this a while...yes he remember giving the shinigami a new note. He also remembered being late for something or another, and mixed in with all the small disasters that had been happening that morning he all but threw the extra death note at the reaper. Anything to disappear from that realm. Thinking back it wasn't the smartest thing he could have done.

Hiding a wince, Harry nodded.

"Yes...well Ryuk seemed to think it would be amusing to...um, drop the death note into the human realm... He, um, also seemed to have found his old one as well."

..."WHAT?"

* * *

**I'm so sorry for posting this up without any authors note but in my defense I was pretty drunk when I posted it up. Anyways the next chapter should be out by the end of the week :) **


End file.
